Fiberglass webs or mats are impregnated with fiberglass resin and thereafter laid on a mold. During the impregnation and laying process, air many times becomes entrapped in the fiber matrix. If the air is left entrapped in the fiber matrix, a bubble or discontinuity is formed in the final product that detracts from the physical appearance of the structure and could adversely affect the structural integrity of the cured structure. Accordingly, finned rollers have been employed to roll the impregnated fabric against the mold so as to drive entrapped air from the resin prior to curing. Manual rollout can be accomplished easily when the molds are small and can be reached by an individual. However, lay-up apparatus have now grown to proportions where manual rollout becomes difficult. Attempts have been made to mount rollers on impregnating and lay-down apparatus to follow and roll the fiberglass mat after it is laid down. It has been found, however, that a single pass of the roller is not always adequate, requiring a retracing of the lay-down path or other cumbersome and expensive rollout procedures.